guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:STAND UP!
Ok I dont know who posted the tag for removel but this page SHOULD STAY, just b/c there is not enough info on it doesnt mean it should be deleted. Thats my opinion, --Patch 18:52, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :Well if it is a shout, then it should probably be "Stand Up", right?-- (T) 19:08, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Well where did this skill come from? I don't see it here: color=red>'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥'] 17:35, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :I think its a dwarven boxing skill.--Gigathrash 17:49, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::This Disciption is wrong... This is not Stand up... its Uppercut... also, this skill agains tthe stone summit auto kills... Stand Up is if you are knocked Out, repeadly hit Stand up in under 10 seconds to regen to energy back to full. Everytime you are knocked out, you gain 5 Energy, making it harder for you to geta up. Also it only appears when you are knocked out at skill number 8. SabreWolf 05:24, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::Indeed it is. This is what it actually looks like: . It's another of those shouts that breaks with convention and doesn't have the quote marks (can't remember what the other one was). So this page should probably be moved to STAND UP!, to match the actual skill name. Infinity 17:46, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Hmm... Maybe it's from Rocky? You know... "Get up, Rocky! GET UP!". Well, it would explain why he can't be knocked down for more than 10 seconds. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 03:22, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :That's like typical for boxers to have their trainers shout that --Blue.rellik 06:01, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::I agree. Also you are contradicting yourslef, you said You know... "Get up, Rocky! GET UP!" but not at all "STAND UP!" Flechette 06:14, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::"Get up Trinity. Get up!" Pushbiscuit 04:08, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::People moderately commonly say "Stand up!" in MMA either by someone in the corner of a fighter who is better off on their feet, or by the referee when there's inaction on the ground. Unfortunately neither of those has anything to do with this.--Salamandra 08:55, 8 September 2007 (CDT) I found it useful to bind several keys to skill 8, so that when I'm knocked down, I can pound all of them to help me stand up quicker. I suck at this so I get knocked down alot, but can still get back up even when my energy is above 50. -Darthnice 09:11, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :I usually just tap 8 and click on it at the same time. I'm gonna add this to the notes. ::Whats the max possible amount of energy we can recover from? Can somebody test w/ 20 buttons tied to 8 or something. 88.195.166.209 17:16, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::I think its 15/sec, making the max energy you can theoretically recover from 150, or 27 deaths.Apekooi 16:41, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Protip Bind Double-click to your mouse. Instant win.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 05:47, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :The more buttons you bind to this skill, the better off you'll be. I find mashing 8, 9, 0, and clicking is sufficient to get up to ~50 energy. --Macros 06:11, 13 June 2009 (UTC)